


【DMC】阿但妙世界【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 舞会即将开始，但丁却准备错了衣服……
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【DMC】阿但妙世界【VD】

今晚，就是今晚，红墓高中主题舞会！  
但丁揭下墙头一假期的海报，胸中涌起激昂的斗志，“中世纪主题舞会”，只要拿下“舞会之星”的称号，他就成了全校的明星，必将拥有梦幻般的三年高中生活！  
中学时，大多数人都会叫但丁“维吉尔的弟弟”，现在一雪前耻的机会终于来了！但丁发誓，他将让整个高中都记住他的名字，五十年后翻开校历都会对他心生崇拜，至于维吉尔，“但丁的书呆子哥哥”就很适合他。为此，但丁下重金（假期打工的一半收入）购置了舞会服装，认真学习了中世纪的舞步与礼节（通过电影），对于今天的舞会，他志在必得！旧时代的最后一位诗人和新时代的第一位诗人，不错，说的正是他但丁本人！  
对未来三年的幻想越来越细致，情到深处，但丁抱着海报在床上激动地打滚，被子和枕头都被蹬到了地上，他恨不能让时间快进，直接到舞会开始、哦不，直接到给他颁奖！  
突然“砰”一声巨响，但丁的房门跟墙激情拥吻，整个房间都震掉一层灰。屋外一道闪电，黑脸的恶魔凶神恶煞：“但——丁！！我已经告诉过你现在是读书时间，十遍了！”  
但丁从床上跳起来，摆出击剑的姿势：“好巧啊，这不是我的手下败将维吉尔吗！”  
但丁的孪生哥哥皱紧他好像从来没舒展过的眉头，合上手中挡子弹绰绰有余的精装书：“手下败将？呵，80%的蠢货完成加载成为100%的蠢货了吗？”  
“哈哈哈！享受你最后傲慢的时光吧！”但丁漂亮地“收剑”，一步迈到维吉尔面前，贴得像电影里跟主角挑衅的反派那么近，“今晚过后，你想给我提鞋都排不上号了。”  
维吉尔一声不吭，他主张确定对方是笨蛋后放弃交流，可这个笨蛋偏偏是他弟弟，他多少还是得关心一下。跃过但丁的肩膀冷眼扫过他的房间后，维吉尔发现了床上那张皱巴巴的海报，他实在想不通一个正值青春年少的男孩能用一张旧海报做什么，于是他问道：“你对着去年的舞会海报兴奋个什么劲？”  
“哼哼~明知故、”但丁那副得意的表情突然僵在脸上，他呆滞地眨眨眼：“去、去年？”  
维吉尔回以他更迷惑的眼神，但聪明如他，再加上点孪生子间的心有灵犀，他立刻猜出了原因，不但如此，他还大声说了出来：“难道说，你把去年的海报当成是今年的，按着去年的主题准备了大半天还天天抱着Pad躲在被窝里看电影，却从来没注意过海报上的日期吗？”  
但丁的脸从红到白，维吉尔逐渐喜笑颜开，对着生命体征正在消失的弟弟又狠狠捅了一刀：“原来还有这么蠢的人，谢谢你但丁，真是叫我大开眼界啊！”  
在哥哥爽朗的笑声中，但丁经历了人生的走马灯，明星般的高中生活、轰轰烈烈的恋爱、终于能说拜拜的处男身份……虽然这些都还没发生，但现在全没了！不会发生了！就因为他看错了海报日期，他又是“维吉尔的弟弟”了！  
他不甘心！计划了这么久，三小时后本该迎来他十六年来最辉煌的时刻，残酷的现实却将他按在地上嘲笑，这叫他怎么接受？但丁做了个深呼吸，寻回一些淡定：“呵、你、你又怎么样呢？整天抱着那些要发霉的书看，什么都没准备吧？我至少是认真对待过了！”  
但丁认定了老哥这性格不会对舞会感兴趣，这样至少今晚还有人跟他做个伴，然而维吉尔露出一个叫人脊背发凉的笑容。他把沉甸甸的精装书抛给但丁跑去隔壁自己的房间，半分钟不到他又回来了，手里还多了一套衣服。  
“睁大眼睛好好看看吧，愚蠢的但丁！”维吉尔冷笑着，高举起那套衣服，“今天过后，所有人只会记得你是‘维吉尔的弟弟’。”  
那是一套……一件白色衬衫搭一条蓝色格子短裙……一套JK！  
当“维吉尔”和“JK”出现交集，尚未迎来光辉时刻的现任男高中生但丁捂住眼睛，像车站碰到暴露狂的女学生一样尖叫：“哇你不害臊的吗！”  
维吉尔不以为然地冷笑：“已经开始攻击你的对手了啊但丁，不如现在就认输如何？”  
说着，他还把那套轻飘飘的制服比在身前，但丁透过指缝看了一眼，噩梦啊，这绝对是会把人肋骨打断的不良吧。  
实在无法想象老哥真把这身穿身上是什么样，但丁的眼睛都开始刺痛，而维吉尔将此视作他的胆怯，傲慢地一抹背头，继续攻击，喋喋不休地叙述他如何从千百宽女装中选出结合了高性价比和高人气的款式，以及他以何等的手速抢下这套开售前就炙手可热的JK。  
“认输不丢人，”维吉尔语重心长地说，“说一句‘没有维吉这么完美的哥哥我这样的大笨蛋可怎么办呀’，高中三年我会照顾你的。”  
这话就像丢进油桶的火星，一下就让但丁炸了毛，他拳头一攥，火冒三丈:“你做梦！”  
输给谁也不能输给讨厌鬼维吉尔！哪怕不能得到“舞会之星”，唯独这家伙必须打败，但丁再也不能容忍自己被当成小弟弟了！  
“垂死挣扎。”维吉尔轻蔑地说。但丁冲他摆了个丑陋的鬼脸，夺门而出。  
离舞会还有两个小时，现在的但丁处于绝对的劣势。搞错舞会主题的他已经没有时间和金钱去搞一身新的舞会服装了，他的出路只剩一条，那就是向家里唯一的女性，也就是母亲伊娃求助。  
“决胜的衣服吗……”  
“是的，拜托了，妈妈！”但丁合十双手，眼神可怜得像刚断奶的小狗。  
伊娃托着脸，刚听到自己小儿子的要求时她真是吓了一跳，“决胜的衣服”？居然问自己妈妈借，一瞬间她还以为但丁在外面交了个恶趣味的男朋友。在听过他的理由后，伊娃多少放下心来，但“必须战胜维吉尔”这部分还是让她很不解。靠女装在舞会上决一胜负？男孩们的心思她真是越来越不懂了。  
“好的，妈妈明白了，”伊娃握住但丁的手，眼神坚定而可靠，“要说决胜的话，那就只能是那套衣服了！”  
但丁也同样握住了伊娃的手，激动地说:“就靠你了，妈妈！”  
十分钟后，但丁的怀里多了一套纯白的婚纱。他沉默着，突然就理解了老哥手持JK宣战还能脸不红心不跳的坦荡继承自谁。  
“真是怀念啊……”伊娃摸着裙摆，眼中一片柔情，“这是妈妈结婚时穿的婚纱哦，转眼间你们两个都这么大了……”  
换做其他时候，但丁对父母的往事还是很感兴趣的，但现在还是免了，他赶紧扯出一个又蠢又天真的笑容，缩起肩假装自己还很是需要保护的小孩子：“啊哈哈、这么重要的衣服我怎么好借走呢？我只要妈妈平时穿的裙子就好、”  
女人的眼泪说来就来，片刻间伊娃便泪光粼粼，楚楚可怜：“妈妈的婚纱有什么不好吗？”  
但丁瞬间慌了阵脚，好像他做了什么罪大恶极的事一样，他还没来得及为自己辩解，伊娃的肩后又冒出一个戴单片镜的脑袋：“是啊，妈妈的婚纱有什么不好吗？”  
“老爸？！”  
“竟然让妈妈为难，我看错你了啊但丁。”  
“维吉尔怎么你也来？！”但丁惨叫，尤其看到他已经穿上了那套JK，“老哥你至少换个发型吧！”  
维吉尔以和他之前一样的鬼脸回敬。  
所谓倒霉喝水都会塞牙，在另外三名家庭成员的围攻下（有一个是来落井下石的）但丁被迫低头，换上了妈妈的婚纱。这还不算完，因为伊娃的坚持，但丁还被按着好一番梳妆打扮，像个洋娃娃似的挨了一个半小时的折腾。如果说他是个即将上战场的战士，那他必是最有幸存可能的那个，因为他已经从脚趾武装到牙齿了。  
伊娃的自豪之情溢于言表，她把大儿子拉来，变魔术一般掀开自己的披肩：“锵锵~维吉尔快来看看你的‘妹妹’吧~”  
坐在沙发上的但丁想哭，可是不能哭，眼泪一流妆就要花，他不要看起来像一个被逃婚的新娘。  
事到如今也没有退路了，但丁做了个深呼吸，心一横：“哼，维吉尔，想笑就笑吧！至少我的发型比你好看多了，你瞧，妈妈还给我的头发做了卷！”  
一秒，两秒，三秒……维吉尔刻薄的嘲讽迟迟没有出现，但丁把眼睛睁开一条缝，透过边缘都被虚化了的视线，他嘴巴和拳头都不饶人的老哥不知经历了什么，硬邦邦地杵在那里好似一块万年的化石。  
“维吉尔？”但丁凑近化石，上下左右细细打量，“最烂老哥维吉尔？”  
一旁的伊娃叫但丁注意言辞，突然，维吉尔抓住晃来晃去的但丁，大喝一声：“不知廉耻！”  
但丁扑闪两下卷翘的假睫毛，然后：“哈？！”  
接下来的半小时里，但丁费尽口水力图证明一个穿JK的混蛋绝对比一个穿充满了爱与回忆的婚纱的可怜可爱的男高中生更为无耻，直到伊娃把他俩从车上赶下去。  
两个男孩沉浸在较量之中，谁都没注意他们的老爸哪里去了。

舞会现场早已气氛热烈，但丁暂时忘记和维吉尔的不愉快，提着裙子就冲了进去。和但丁不同，维吉尔一下车就脸色铁青，活像三年没除霜的老冰箱。  
不能说整个高中，但至少半个高中的学生都来了。在这里，奇妙的错位感不停地盘旋，可爱的女孩裙底带把，英俊的男孩胸软臀翘，一不留神性取向就会受到严峻的考验。舞会不过刚刚开始，在一个粉红双马尾迷你裙的可爱小女、不，小男孩身边已经为了一圈穿裙子的男生，他们吵嚷着说他肯定是真的女孩，双马尾迷你裙故作为难嗲声嗲气辩解：“我是货真价实的男孩哦！不信你们摸！”说着就挺起胸来，随那些“质疑者”一探究竟。  
何其混乱的场面，维吉尔头嗡嗡地疼，也不知道是因为嘈杂的舞会还是因为年轻人的放肆，不过最让他心烦的当属围着餐台旋转的那抹白色。  
套在但丁身上的婚纱符合伊娃一贯的审美，看似保守实则大胆。白纱紧裹但丁年轻的身体，生在伊甸园的禁果般诱人，扣严的衣领下近似心形的开口露出小片胸口的皮肤，而在垂地的头纱下，从后颈至尾骨，裸露的后背朦胧可见。  
维吉尔在餐台外被但丁牵引着视线，西装革履的“绅士”在他身边与他嬉笑，马刺锃亮的“牛仔”把手搭上他的屁股，这位“新娘”吞下一块披萨又拿起另一块，用舌头绕起芝士的丝线，笑得像跟舞会里的每个人都结了婚。  
精灵“王子”谦卑地向维吉尔鞠躬：“这位可爱的‘小姐’，请问你今晚有没有时间……”  
“没有，滚吧。”  
还真是有人气啊，别太得意忘形。维吉尔咬着自己的腮肉，拳头攥得咔咔响。单打独斗努力到现在的他，怎么能容忍自己输给依赖他人走捷径的但丁？这根本不是一场公平的竞争！而且为什么妈妈的婚纱在但丁的身上会那么合身？他一定是用了恶魔的力量，竟然把宝贵的力量用在这种地方，为了胜利不择手段到这种地步，简直就是卑鄙！  
维吉尔把突然出现在自己身上的诸多不适归结于强烈的胜负心，他做够了旁观者，推开挡在自己和但丁之间的碍事者，精灵“王子”在骑士的怀里痛哭：“我就说不要上去搭讪嘛，他好恐怖啊呜呜呜呜……”  
“但丁！”  
“嗯？”但丁扭过头，娇艳的嘴唇上还沾着披萨的馅料，“哦这不是讨厌鬼维吉尔吗？你的‘JK作战’怎么样了？好像效果不是很好哦~”  
“多谢关心。”维吉尔冷着脸，散发出天然的冷气。他一把抓住但丁的手腕，硬拽着便往出走。  
不明所以的群众目睹了这样一幕，背头JK拉着新娘横穿会场奔向大门，他们都在下意识地寻找：那个被冷落的新郎在哪里？但他们很快就忘了两人，被双马尾迷你裙夺走了注意。  
“‘舞会之星’？我哪有那么可爱啦~”双马尾迷你裙顽皮一笑，全场皆醉。

一路颠簸最终止于但丁崴了脚。可怜的“新娘”扶着墙抽气，妆容依旧完美。  
“啧，真没用。”  
“说得轻巧！有本事你也来穿高跟鞋跑步试试啊？”但丁大骂，然后继续一口一口地抽气。  
照往常，维吉尔必定据理力争与但丁互吐口水，但这次他突然说不出话来了。他就由着但丁断断续续地抱怨，这当然不是因为他认识到了自己的过错，笑话，“维吉尔”的另一个读音就是“真理”，他是因为说不了话。他的心从刚才起就在发烫，没有过程，直接沸腾，随着舞会越来越烫，好像翻滚的岩浆，马上就要融化他的胸膛。  
“……所以说啊，大家更喜欢我是理所当然的，你看你刚刚……”  
但丁还在叽叽喳喳没个完，维吉尔根本没在听，他的呼吸越来越急促，头顶仿佛有千百颗行星旋转。明明都是一样的脸啊。维吉尔提醒自己，不过是画了个妆而已，但丁还是但丁，是他又恼人又笨的弟弟，每天围着他打转，不厌其烦地给他制造麻烦。  
维吉尔捏住但丁的脸颊，嘟起的嘴里含糊不清地丢出听不懂的词，十有八九又是在讽刺挖苦。只要他闭上嘴就好了，维吉尔毫无根据地这样想，但他却无比坚信这个判断，而且要想达到目的，就只有一个方法。  
那就是用一个吻堵住但丁的嘴。  
世界瞬间变得安静，嘴像永动机一样不知疲倦的但丁呆住了。看来这确实是个有效的方法，维吉尔尝到的究竟是胜利的滋味，还是得到的快感？他懒得想那么多了，现在他只想好好地亲吻但丁，最好永远都不会结束。

舞会结束了，“舞会之星”既不是精打细算的JK，也不是迷糊冒失的新娘，双马尾迷你裙力压群雄，在万众瞩目下戴上了胜者的王冠。两个失败者手拉着手，并排走上回家的路。  
但丁泪眼婆娑地抽抽鼻子，眼影融进他的泪里，在他的脸颊上留下道道污痕。  
“别哭了。”维吉尔不咸不淡地说。  
“可是、可是、”但丁抽噎着，莫大的委屈在他的胸口里膨胀，“可那是我的初吻啊！”  
路人纷纷驻足，有人掏出手机拍照，神秘的蓝色光影扎穿了闪光灯。  
维吉尔耐着性子安慰：“不就是亲了你一下吗，小时候咱们经常亲来亲去的也没见你说什么啊？”  
“说得轻巧！”但丁恶狠狠地瞪了哥哥一眼，“你这种态度才是我最不能接受的，不负责的男人！”  
说着，他哭得更大声了，更多手机惨遭横祸。  
这样下去岂不是没完没了，有时必要的让步也在维吉尔的接受范围内。他摸摸但丁的头：“如果我请你吃草莓圣代呢？”  
但丁止住了眼泪：“你说真的？”  
维吉尔点点头。  
“那我可要狠狠宰你一顿，我要……”突然，但丁又难过起来，“说得好像我是靠出卖身体换来的一样……我的初吻……”  
“两杯，外加草莓蛋糕。”  
悲伤烟消云散，但丁在维吉尔脸上留下两个粉红的唇印：“我最爱哥哥啦~”

当夜，斯巴达家。“舞会之星”依偎在伊娃的怀中，随着电视中的罐头笑声发笑。伊娃抚摸着他粉色的头发，轻叹一声：“好了，再不变回去孩子们就要回来了哦。”  
柔软可爱的“舞会之星”抬起头，给了伊娃一个调皮的笑容，一阵黑雾将他笼罩，下一刻，传说中的黑骑士斯巴达现身了。这就是真相，凭借着恶魔的力量，斯巴达化身为看似女孩的男孩，在两个儿子到之前混进了舞会，最终成为最大的赢家。  
“我这也是为了他们兄弟感情和睦嘛。”斯巴达解释道，重新靠回妻子的怀中，“如果他们中的一个取胜的话，另一个会怎么想呢？所以不如我出面，直接解决这个问题，这也是当爸爸的该作的嘛~”  
说的头头是道，其实只是自己想去玩罢了。伊娃翻了翻眼睛，恶魔没一个靠谱的。

——THE END——


End file.
